Preposterous
by EmoWithASpork
Summary: A Remy/Tootie one shot! Why? Because I can!


**Me:Hello my peeps,sorry I haven't written anything in a while I've been busy**

**Hope:liar all you've done this summer is sit on your a** all day and eat chips...god you sound like cartman**

**Me:Hey! That's not true...yeah,ok it is**

**Hope:nice to see you admit it**

**Me:shut up...anyway this just popped in my head so I thought I'd write it**

**Hope:retard here doesn't own jack so don't try suing or I'll come after you!**

**Me: oh and it's in Remy's pov.**

**

* * *

**I cannot believe I got a detention,that is so preposterous! And I didn't _do _anything the populars,Tang and Star,were the ones picking on Turner, but he'd never sell out his 'one true love'. Yeah right. I sigh and fix my tie. I would have to walk home because my driver,James is sick and mother and father aren't home...though I doubt they would offer a ride anyway. No matter. I left the horribly-light building and headed towards the park. I could use the fresh air anyway. Making my way there,however I heard a sound. It sounded...broken. I heard it again,and there was no mistaking it as I turned around. There was a girl,around my age,sobbing. Normally I would just leave but she looked so _pitiful _I just couldn't. I walked over to her and asked quietly,"Are you alright?"  
She looked at me and quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine I just..f-fell"she said with a fake smile,and I could tell it was fake because I've dealt with them all my life. "You know...you are a horrible liar,"I stated,"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
She looked at me,"Aren't you Remy Buxaplenty?Why do you care anyway?_No one_ cares about me."I could see the pain in her eyes,she didn't try to hide it. "Yes I'm Remy Buxaplenty,you're upset,and I'm sure that not true."I said replying to what she said.  
She laughed humorlessly,"You obviously don't know who I am then."  
"Alright I'll bite,who are you?"I said buying into her game.  
"Tootie Flannagan."My eyes widened at that, briefly recalling the song'Icky Vicky'. "So you're Vicky's sister so what?"I asked.  
She laughed again,"So? It means that everyone either thinks I'm annoying or is to afraid of Vicky to come near me."Oh.  
"What about you're parents?"surely they must care for her.  
"What about them? They're so afraid I'm like Vicky they wont come near me,I don't even think they know my name."She said bitterly.  
She..she was like me. "I know how that feels."I respond in a whisper. "You? I would've thought your life was perfect."  
I let a small smile wasn't happy,"Most people do."I said truthfully.  
She laughed again"Well it's official I'm getting pity from rich people,ah Vicky would be proud." She said wryly.  
I smirked,"Yes it's quite a feet,would you like a trophy?"I said happy to get a change in topic.  
If she noticed this she didn't let on."Yes of course,but anyway,why are you here?" Tootie asked.  
"Detention."I answer seeing no use in lying to her. "You?What did you do?"  
"Nothing,Turner just hates me." Her face fell. Ah that must be the reason she's upset.  
"He did something to you too?" I asked offering my hand to her to help her get up.  
"You could say that."Tootie responded grabbing my hand as I pull her up.  
"What was it?"I asked wondering what could have done to make her react in such a way.  
"Oh nothing,Just humiliated me in front of the entire school."This made me angry for some reason,perhaps it was because she seemed so innocent that it seemed wrong to do anything to hurt her. But that is so preposterous! I barley knew her!  
"What did he do?" She looked at me,as we walked towards my original destination,the park.  
"You know Trixie Tang?"At my nod she continued,"Well to 'impress' her he told me to come over basically to insult me,thinking it would make him look cool,the jerk,he even said that I was so ugly I would probably die alone." She had tears in her eyes again as she looked down.  
"It's probably true but it still hurts."She said sadly. I frowned,Turner was a dead man.  
"That's not true and you know it."I said strongly.  
"Oh yeah,name one person who would ever go out with me hell even be seen with me in public!"She said looking at me.  
"Me."I said simply. It wasn't a lie,she was by far the most interesting person I've ever met, and dating?I don't really know but no harm in giving it a try.  
"She glared at me,"Ha-ha very funny."Tootie growled sarcastically. I frowned again.  
"...I was being serious." Her eyes widened.  
"Y-you're not just saying that?"she said suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow.  
"what would I have to gain by lying to you?"I asked as we arrived at the park.  
"My dignity."She said simply.  
I lifted up my right hand and said,"I solemnly swear that this is _not _some kind of joke,I _do _want to get to know you better,and if I'm lying you may kick me in the shin."Tootie searched my face for lies and finally broke into a wide smile that lit up her eyes. It was rather pretty actually.  
"Alright but I'm holding you to it."She said laughing.  
I put my arm around her and headed for the swings,"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Hope:That's it,no kiss,no nothing  
Me:Well he put him arm around her  
Hope:You call that romance? God you're pathetic  
****Me:Oh shut up  
Damien:Hey! Why wasn't I in this?  
Me:Not your show  
Damien:So? I'M THE ANTI-CHRIST!THE SON OF THE EVIL ONE!*keeps yelling*  
Me:I'm worried I made them to occ  
Hope:Meh who cares? Can you get him to stop talking,he's a lot hotter when he's not going on about that crap  
Damien:*grinning*I heard that  
Hope:...Crap  
Me:Well R&R People!Please!  
Damien:Or else!*eyes turn red*  
Hope:I hate my life  
Me:Well Bye! **


End file.
